tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizardfolk Pantheon
Lizardfolk Gods Totec N. Favored Weapon: quarterstaff. Holy Symbol: Salamander and Lizard biting each other’s tails Domains: Scalykind, Fire, Water, Strength, Knowledge The Twin God, Totec is the chief deity of the lizardfolk. He takes two forms, that of a fierce fiery lizard, and that of a wet salamander who is the keeper of all knowledge. It is said that the royalty and high priests of the lizardfolk are direct descendants of the bloodline of Totec, mandating their right to rule. ' ' Xochi NG. Favored Weapon: sickle. Holy Symbol: Ear of Maize Domains: Good, Community, Charm, Plant, Liberation The deer-headed goddess, Xochi is the goddess of life, crops and fertility. She is the protector of the Sublime Clutch, and her stone avatars watch over the unborn in their eggs. ' ' Tezca NE. Favored Weapon: terbutje. Holy Symbol: 8-rayed sun inside a 12-rayed sun Domains: Sun, Death, War, Evil, Nobility The winged, eagle-headed goddess of the sun, Tezca is the most feared deity in Lizardfolk culture. Tezca grants victory in battle, dominance over lesser races, and power to rule, but at a high price. Tezca demands the blood of sentient beings in exchange for her favor. In the larger ziggurat observatories, the blood of war captives continually flows like rivers from the pinnacles. ' ' Quetzal LN. Favored Weapon: Javelin. Holy Symbol: Reptilian Eye Domains: Scalykind, Weather, Air, Law, Healing The feathered serpent, Quetzal is the chief enemy of Tezca, and constantly strives to shield the earth from the sun goddess with storm clouds, washing away the blood of war with his healing rains. His clergy are against sentient sacrifice in all its forms and seesk to outlaw this barbaric practice. ' ' Nazca CN. Favored Weapon: spear. Holy Symbol: Jaguar’s Claw Print Domains: Chaos, Animal, Rune, Magic, Repose The jaguar god, Nazca presides over the wild jungles that guard hidden secret powers over life and death. He is above the laws of the living, and ushers newly dead souls to the afterlife, sorting the good from the wicked and sending both to their just rewards. His worshippers are counted among the most fierce in battle, losing themselves in blood frenzy, and exulting in their base instincts as they bring more souls to their master to sift. ' ' Xiuhtec N. Favored Weapon: flail. Holy Symbol: Skeletal Serpent Biting its own Tail Domains: Death, Repose, Healing, Decay, Venom Father of Totec, Xiuhtec is the Gila-headed god of cycles. His head is strong and healthy, but his body decays toward his skeletal tail. Some speculate that Xiuhtec is himself dead… giving his body and divine essence to form his children, the contemporary Lizardfolk pantheon. Others say his will is carried out through his children, which are merely aspects of himself. He is the most mysterious and perhaps misunderstood of the pantheon, never having a clergy nor a central place of worship, but there are records of secret societies and mystery cults dedicated to Xiuhtec in the first and second ages. Most lizardfolk ignore Xiuhtec entirely, and those who don't, fear him, for to speak his name is to draw the attention of fate and the ending of cycles into one’s life.